Sorrows of my Past
by Lyle180
Summary: Josh needs to get away
1. Good Luck

**Title: Sorrows of my Past**

**Summary: Josh needs to get away **

**A/N: This an AU fic, I got the idea after watching the 3****rd**** Episode of the third season when I watching Henry and Josh fight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, cause if I did every scene would be Aidan throwing Josh against the wall and having his way with him.**

**Chapter 1: Good Luck**

Josh walked down the street with torn and tattered clothes. He felt faint as he leaned on the closest wall. This wall felt nice, it was warm and firm. He snuggled even closer before realizing that walls didn't have heartbeats. He looked up embarrassed, but just as he was about to say something he became entranced with the beautiful jade eyes that looked straight through him. Josh finally straightened up, making fake coughs trying cover up his embarrassment, while his ears shined like red rubies in the moonlight. The man looked at him like he was his prey, Josh wrapped his arms around himself. He got a strange feeling in his stomach, as the full moon shined down on the strange man's face, so he quickly turned to walk away.

He was stopped when an arm pulled him back, he tried to fight, but the man was too strong and he was too weak from hunger to fight back. He stopped struggling when he realized that wasn't going to be hurt. Josh looked back up, this time the man's eyes were softer, less hunger. Josh breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you want, I mean.. I'm sorry .. I'm not usually rude."

"It's okay, take your time," Josh looked at the man strangely. His voice was so calm and soothing. "You look hungry, if you don't mind I'd like to take you out to eat." Josh looked at him in awe and quickly agreed to the meal, hunger always surpassed his sense of right and wrong.

They sat at a booth in McDonalds, and Josh wolfed down everything he had ordered in the mere seconds they had reached the table. The man had finally told him his name after his astonishment had passed, as to how such a small body could scarf down everything he just did. His name was Connor McLean and he was hoping that Josh could work for him. He promised a house to stay and fresh clothes, with the exception of him having roommates.

Josh shook his hand in agreement, just having somewhere to stay made him happy about the job. After McDonalds they went to a bar where Josh drank like there was no tomorrow.

Josh woke up in an unfamiliar place and tensed when he felt arms around his middle. He finally relaxed when he saw green eyes looking at him with interest. "You look so cute when you wake up," Connor ruffled his hair, and gave him a change of clothes while showing to him the rest room. When he got out of the shower Connor was dressed and watched him as he got dressed himself.

"Keep doing that and we might have a repeat of last night," Josh blushed at Connor's words. "Come on were about to go meet your roommates downstairs," Josh was buzzed last night, but he was pretty sure he saw princes walking around what seemed like a castle last night, so he wasn't really surprised when he saw a handful of handsome men in the kitchen. They greeted him with sad smiles, some even glared at Connor.

"Henry why don't you show him around the house and give him a chores list."

A man about the same height as Josh stocked out of the crowd, giving Josh sympathetic eyes, throughout the whole tour. After the tour was over Henry gave him a hug and said _good look_, with sad eyes still in place. Josh walked around the house learning names and becoming friends with very friendly people.

When nine o clock came around Josh watched as everyone filed out of the house. Connor told him stay back, he had a special job for him.

Josh and Connor met up with a tall lanky man, with harsh brown eyes. Josh felt a twinge of fear when the man said _you always bring me the best out the pick_. Connor said he would wait outside for him. Everything went downhill though when the man pulled down his trousers and pushed Josh down. Thrusting in out of him, disregarding every scream that escaped Josh's lips. When the man finished he threw Josh his clothes and left him to dress.

Josh walked out of the apartment with lifeless eyes. Days, weeks, even months passed on like this. Josh barely talked to anyone, same went with eating, he knew it wouldn't stay in his stomach.

Repeated times Josh tried to run, but Connor found him every time.

"Josh when will you learn you can't get away from," Connor's breath reeked of alcohol. He let go of Josh when they got into his room, really Josh and Connor's since he spent so much time there anyway.

Josh pulled his pants back on when Connor finally passed out. When he ran out the door, he heard a faint _good luck _as the door slammed shut.

Josh walked aimlessly around with nowhere to go. Three men that had noticed him on the streets before corned him on the street and started to taunt him.

"Well well well if it isn't the slut that walks the street for the Boston Wolf," one grabbed him from behind and another undid his shirt and belt.

"Hey leave him alone," they looked in the direction of the man who yelled it and laughed.

"What are you goin' a do," the stranger grabbed a garbage can top and threw it knocking out the one holding Josh, and kicked and beat the other two. They scrambled away cursing, all the while dragging their knocked out partner in crime. The man relaxed his fighting stance and introduced himself as Aidan Miller. Josh walked away with him the same way he walked away with Connor, hoping he wouldn't have another repeat of the last months.

**TBC**

**I hoped you liked it**

**!Review if you did!**


	2. Bad Memories

**Title: Sorrows of my Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human**

**Chapter 2: Bad Memories**

Josh loved his life it, was so carefree, and most of all he had Aidan. They'd just come out of their favorite restaurant, from celebrating their two year anniversary, when he spotted someone from the past he didn't want to remember.

Josh stopped mid laugh caught by surprise. He stopped walking and looked in the direction of one of the people from a past that he wished he never lived. _You thought you could get away from me Josh_, a voice lingered in the back of Josh's head, he fell out of the trance when Aidan touched his shoulder. Josh gave him a reassuring smile and nodded for him to go on home without.

"One good guy and now you think you're better than us, take a good look Josh, Mr. Ten seconds of fame will forget you come back to us, to me, to Conner he misses you, you were his best seller and fuck. He won't stop breaking things, Josh you have to come back please," Henry looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Josh he doesn't love you like we do, I know," Josh looked like he was contemplating something, but stopped and looked at Henry.

"What do you mean I know?"

"I know him, his name is Aidan right; he used to be a regular before you came," Henry sighed before he kept on going. "He fed off our feelings like a vampire, he used to sweep everybody off their feet with his charm and good looks."

Josh looked down he didn't want to believe him, he didn't want to believe that Aidan the guy that saved him from those thugs could be suc player he deceived him saying that he would never take advantage of a person's situation.

"No no it doesn't matter," Josh shook his head. "Aidan may have lied, but at least he didn't go the extra mile and beat me, God, Henry why are you still with him."

Henry looked at him with fearful eyes, looking around as if something was going to jump at him at any given second. "Cause he'll find me, just like I found you, Josh I don't have a clean house like you, to go to; I was disowned, don't you remember Josh just like you."

Pictures of Josh's dad beating him and touching him flooded back., as Josh turned away and left Henry to stare at his receding back. Connor stepped out of the alley way with a sneer on his face. Henry walked back until his back hit the wall. Connor who had backed him into the wall had a handful of his hair and yanked back harshly. "What did I tell you do?"

"Bring Josh back," Henry whimpered as Connor tightened his hold in his hair.

"And did you bring him back?"

Henry tried to shake his head, but Connor kept a tight hold. "Answer me!"

"No," Henry cried out when Connor finally let him go.

"Go home, I'll get to you later, right now I have bigger fish to fry," Connor walked away before Henry could get up. Leaving him to cry in the alleyway, hoping that Josh would be alright.

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked it**

**!Review if you did!**


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human.

Chapter 3: Truth

Aidan watched Josh walk through their front door with a sullen look on his face. Aidan walked towards Josh with open arms.

"How are you feeling," Josh avoided his arms and went upstairs, ignoring the question and Aidan. "Josh…. Josh," Aidan said his name a little louder.

When he was ignored again, Aidan climbed after him and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong Josh," Josh turned around with red puffy eyes and fresh tear tracks on his face.

"Is it true," Josh's voice cracked. Aidan gave him a confused look.

"Is what true?" Josh felt like he was going to explode with the all mixed emotions going on inside of him, so he did. Josh started to back Aidan slowly down the stairs until he finally moved them to the couch, where he pushed Aidan down to sit. Josh towered over Aidan, from where Aidan sat. It was quiet for a minute as Josh contemplated what to say.

"I need to know and give a straight answer," Josh sighed when Aidan nodded. "Did you or have you ever been with another rent boy that wasn't me," Josh waited for an answer, but nothing came.

"Did you," Josh asked him again. Aidan stared at him with a blank face. It felt like ages before Aidan finally spoke up.

"Yes I did, but I was so lonely," Aidan looked at him pleadingly, as if asking him to understand.

"Are you serious that's your excuse, you didn't think I was lonely when my mom left me and took my sister, you didn't think I was lonely when my dad beat and raped me, and you didn't think I was lonely when I was touched by men I didn't even know, touched me without my consent," Josh screamed at the top of his lungs. "But it's all fine because you were so lonely."

Aidan made to touch him, to try to calm him, but Josh pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me," Josh was breathing hard as hot tears streamed down his face. "I need you to stay away from me," it was all Josh said before he started backing away from Aidan. Josh backed away until he reached his phone and called his only true friend. His voice cracked as he spoke and it looked like it took everything out of him just to get through the phone call, but he did.

Josh hung up the phone and took a breath to calm his self, it didn't help much. "I need to stay away from you for a while," he didn't look at Aidan as he said it, just the wall to next to him. After that Josh slowly began to pack his things. It was a few minutes later that there was a knock on the door. Josh practically ran for it, but backed away from the it when he opened it.

Aidan found this weird, so got up to go check for his self. "Hello Josh," Connor said it in a sing song voice. "Oh, and if isn't my best customer Aidan," Connor gave him a bittersweet smile before stepping into the shabby apartment.

TBC

A/N: I don't know if I should make the friend Sally or Nora, but leave a suggestion for me if you like the story so far.


End file.
